


Sunsets | JessLake

by Dumbbname



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hugging, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbbname/pseuds/Dumbbname
Summary: Cuteness ensues
Relationships: Jesse Cosay/Lake | Mirror Tulip, Jesse cosay / Lake, Jesslake
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Sunsets | JessLake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire/gifts).



> AHH my first infinity train/jesslake fic because them ssjsjsb
> 
> This one-shot was heavily inspired by the prompt/poem that saphqre (iG)/electricangel wrote (A03) :) please go check him out!

Jesse and Lake both sat on the warm summer sand as the nightfall came into view.

The sight was beautiful, the quiet silence and waves crashing was comforting. 

Lake turned towards Jesse who was still watching the sunset.

Lake smiled love sickly as they took in the view of Jesse who was at their side.

"Look."  
Jesse grinned sheepishly pointing to the moon that was ever so slightly apparent. 

"Hmm, yes, the moon is beautiful, isn't it?"

Jesse smiled.  
"It always has been."

Jesse finally looked back at Lake who never took their eyes off him.

They sat like that for what felt like years until Lake lifted their hand to intertwine their hands.

“Your hands are cold..”

“You always say that.”  
Lake chuckled softly. 

“Because they always are!”  
Jesse retorted, taking his free arm and wrapping it around Lake.

Lake laid their head on Jesse's shoulder, squeezing his hand ever so slightly. 

_So many unspoken words pass between them as the sun shines against their skin._

They both stayed silent, smiling at each other. 

_They know it won't always be like this, but they didn't care._

Jesse removed Lake's arm that was now on his back and put it on chest so they could feel his heartbeat. Lake giggled at his actions and cuddled him more. 

Lake looked down at Jesse and could faintly see his small dorky smile that seemed to have never faded from the beginning. 

Barely ever any words were spoken, just them both embracing each other. 

Lake looked towards the small crashing waves. 

“Hey, Jesse.”  
Lake spoke softly.

“Hm?”  
He lifted his head to look at Lake in the eyes.

“Are you thinking what I'm thinking?”

Jesse smiled.  
“What are we thinking?”

“Running in the waves and splashing each other.”  
Lake smiled wide.

“Hmmm..”  
Jesse pretended to think.

“Fine..”  
Jesse sighed jokingly pretending to be hesitant.

Lake lifted Jesse on his feet and grabbed his hand. 

They ran towards the ocean dragging Jesse behind them.

When they finally reached the ocean, Lake took both of their hands and scooped up the water to splash him with. 

“Splash wars?”

“Splash wars!”  
Jesse laughed throwing water at them. 

“Oh, you're so on!”  
Lake made a big splash making Jesse soaking wet. 

The laughing and splashes were noisy, but it was still peaceful. 

The sounds were calming and comforting. Everything else in the world did not matter, because for right now, it's just them, the waves and the sunset.


End file.
